


a smile of plated gold

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk isn't an innocent baby, Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nonverbal Communication, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale No Mercy Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Frisk's got a secret.





	a smile of plated gold

You almost don't notice it at first. Chara always did sound like your deepest, darkest inner thoughts, the ones you never dreamed of breathing life into. You haven't heard them speak since the barrier broke and you stood on the mountain, seeing the sun with the monsters, freshly released from their underground prison. You thought they had moved on, or stayed with Asriel, watching him turn back into Flowey. (You don't want to leave him there, but he's so prickly, you know it's going to be a job and a half to keep him on the surface.)

You thought they were gone. You thought wrong.

_Don't you remember, Frisk?_ Chara whispers as you help make breakfast with Mom. The butter knife in your hand morphs into the dust-grimed dagger you remember all too well and you drop it with a clatter, your mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood. It's not until later that you realize you've bitten the inside of your lip.

"Child?" Mom asks, leaning over to peer into your face with a worried frown. "Are you all right?"

Wordlessly, you nod, the creakiness in your neck betraying the lie. Mom believes it, though. She believes everything you say. You've never given her a reason to distrust you, after all.

_Only a handful of dust-_ Chara interjects, and your stomach spoils. It's hard to sit down and eat breakfast like normal, eat your pancakes and scrambled eggs with extra cheese and chatter away in sign with Mom and Sans (and oh boy, isn't  _his_ presence riling Chara up, you can feel their tenseness like a live wire).

_Brother killer,_ Chara sighs, rolling over the syllables in satisfaction.  _Do you think he remembers, Frisky? I hope he does._

_Why don't you shut up?_ You snap back at them, hunching your shoulders over your plate and trying to ignore the concerned look Mom and Sans exchange over your bent head.

_Why should I?_ Chara demands.  _You've been ignoring me. Pushing me away. Pretending I'm not here. It'd be convenient for you, wouldn't it? No more..._ reminders _...of the sins crawling up your back. Too bad._

_I wasn't intentionally pushing you away,_ you tell them, but is that true? Is it really? Could you have pushed them away, trying to pretend that you're alone in your head? That it was you- and you alone- that freed the monsters?

_If you're the angel of the underground, your horns are holding up your halo,_ Chara says, snickering.  _I wonder how they would feel if I told them that. About your_ other _timeline._

_You can't,_ you say, but you can't deny the swell of fear up your throat, preventing you from choking down another bite. Chara feels almost smug now.

_Of course I can,_ they say.  _Do you really think I can't take over your body? Do you think I_ lost _that ability?_

_I won't let you hurt them,_ you say, inner voice quivering. A wave of anger not your own crackles over you, making you stiffen.

_As if I would ever hurt_ them _,_ Chara hisses. You can almost see them inside your head now. They look a lot like you, they always have. But they're paler than you and their sweater is striped green and yellow and their eyes are bright, burning red.

_Don't you remember, Frisky?_ Chara asks, almost wistful now. You swallow hard, staring at your plate. Mom and Sans are totally forgotten now, in another world as you wait with bated breath, for Chara's next words.

_I didn't take over your body to_ hurt _anyone, Frisk._

_I took over your body to stop_ you _._


End file.
